Falling In Reverse
Falling In Reverse is an American post-hardcore band signed to Epitaph Records. They released their debut album, The Drug in Me Is You, on July 26, 2011, the first official release from the band. "Raised by Wolves" and the eponymous "The Drug in Me Is You" were released as singles prior to the album release. The band is led by lead singer Ronnie Radke, formerly of Escape the Fate, along with guitarist Jacky Vincent, drummer Ryan Seaman, bassist Mika Horiuchi, and rhythm guitarist Derek Jones. History Formation (2008–2010) :Further information: Escape the Fate In 2006, Ronnie Radke was involved in an altercation in Las Vegas that resulted in the fatal shooting of 18-year-old Michael Cook. While Radke did not shoot Cook, he was indicted on battery charges. Radke's past troubles with narcotics and rehab led to a sentence of five years probation for the crime. He failed to report to his parole officer and was arrested in June 2008, where he was sentenced to two years in prison.Former Escape The Fate Vocalist Ronnie Radke Returns With New Band ‘Falling In Reverse’Ronnie Radke Returns To The World of Music At the time, Radke was the lead singer of post-hardcore band Escape the Fate, which had released its debut album, Dying Is Your Latest Fashion, in 2006. Following Radke's incarceration, Escape the Fate kicked him out of the band and replaced him with former Blessthefall singer Craig Mabbitt.Escape The Fate Singer Announced Max Green, bassist of Escape the Fate, stated about Radke's law problems that, "First we couldn't tour out of the country, then out of the state." Radke was released on December 12, 2010. Radke discussed his relationship with Escape the Fate members since his departure from the band, stating that they have tried to reconcile with Radke but he was uninterested in getting back on friendly terms with them after they kicked him out and lied about Radke getting caught with heroin inside prison. Radke stated in an interview, "They make a whole album called This War Is Ours, and then they try to say, 'We didn’t name that album after you, dude.' Which in fact, they did. I could be wrong; they could be talking about the war on terrorism or something. I don’t know. But I just have a feeling that record name was about me. They talk a lot of shit. It is always about forgive and forget, but there’s some things that I would like to say. So I did. On the record."Ronnie Radke Interview During his time in prison, Radke formed Falling In Reverse and officially began creating media with the band upon his release. The original lineup consisted of Radke and bassist Nason Schoeffler, who helped find guitarist Jacky Vincent and rhythm guitarist Derek Jones. The band went through several drummers including former LoveHateHero member Scott GeeFalling In Reverse announce drummer and friends of the band before finding former I Am Ghost, Aiden ,Falling In Reverse announce album title, preorder info and The Bigger Lights drummer Ryan Seaman.The Bigger Lights drummer joins Falling In Reverse Schoeffler quit the band in April 2011Nason leaves Falling In Reverse and was replaced by Mika Horiuchi, formerly of the band Cellador.Falling In Reverse (ex-Escape The Fate) announce new bassist The Drug in Me Is You and record deal (2010–Present) In December 2010, the band began recording for the first time. They announced on December 20 that they would go to Orlando, Florida to record a full-length debut album over a period of two months with a tentative release date of the first quarter of 2011. The band also confirmed that Radke's friend, Michael Baskette, who has worked on Blessthefall's album Witness and Radke on Escape the Fate's debut Dying Is Your Latest Fashion, would produce the album.Falling In Reverse (ft. Ronnie Radke, ex-Escape The Fate) to record debut, release update It was soon confirmed that the band was signed with Epitaph Records, Radke's former label with Escape the Fate, and would be releasing their debut album in 2011.Falling In Reverse have officially signed to Epitaph Records The album was soon titled "The Drug in Me Is You" and was slated for a July 26, 2011 release date, with pre-orders beginning on June 7. The eleven song tracklist was released soon after. With the help of Executive Producer Michael "Elvis" Baskette, mixing and tracking for the album concluded on April 2, 2011.EXCLUSIVE: Falling In Reverse complete debut album The album spawned the single's "Raised by Wolves"Debut Falling In Reverse single "Raised By Wolves" surfacesFalling In Reverse – "Raised by Wolves"Ronnie Radke (ex-ETF) is Falling In Reverse and "The Drug in Me Is You".Falling In Reverse "The Drug in Me Is You" (video)Listen to a new Falling In Reverse song The band's first music video was released for "The Drug in Me Is You" on June 28, 2011,Falling In Reverse ready new music video and was advertised by The New York Post the week before the album's release.Watch these now: Falling In Reverse, Burn Halo and Escape the Fate The album was streamed in its entirety by the band on their official website on July 15.Falling In Reverse 'The Drug In Me Is You' (album stream) The Drug in Me Is You was released in the United States on July 26, 2011Katherine Jenkins And Wu-Tang Lead This Week’s New ReleasesNew Music Tuesday: July 26, 2011 to mostly mixed reviewsFalling In Reverse – ‘The Drug in Me is You’: A ReviewFalling In Reverse - The Drug In Me Is You - Reviews: Kill Your StereoAlbum Review: Falling In Reverse – The Drug In Me Is You is Cliche-Laden Bad Trip, but managed to sell 18,000 copies in its first week in the US charting at number 19 on the Billboard 200.The Drug in Me Is You - Falling In ReverseWatch Out, Kelly Rowland! Eric Church Set For #1 Spot On The Charts This Week! The songs for the debut album were all written by Radke during his imprisonment. Radke said that, "I would think all day, for days and days, about what people would want to hear. I would dissect my old album and read all the fan letters and the reasons why they loved my band and why they listened to it. And I wrote about that, but in different ways. I don’t know why these kids love the tragedies that I write about. I guess they can relate to it." To promote the album, the band announced the dates for their first live performances, which would take place at the end of July following their debut album's release at certain locations in California, with one date scheduled in Texas on September 24, 2011. These shows were planned to be with supporting act Vampires Everywhere.Falling In Reverse announce first live dates However, the July dates were postponed due to issues with guitarist Jacky Vincent's immigration visa, though the band intends make these dates up in 2011.Falling In Reverse postpone pre-Warped Tour dates The band's first live performances were at the Warped Tour 2011 from August 10 to August 14 for five shows on the Advent Clothing Stage throughout the western United States. Musical style and lyrics Falling In Reverse's music is primarily classified as post-hardcore, while occasionally including pop punk and metalcore influences. The group's debut album has been labeled post-hardcore and pop punk for its emphasis on pop-oriented choruses. Screamed vocals are a feature found in many of the album's tracks. This is a continuation of the genres formerly explore by lead singer Ronnie Radke during his duration with the post-hardcore band Escape the Fate, which combined metal and pop in many songs. Radke commented that, "in the same songs it sounds like Wikipedia:Norma Jean (band) Norma Jean or Underoath with Katy Perry choruses."Rocker Ronnie Radke is out of prison and ready to make his musical mark again Lyrically, according to Radke, some of the band's have tones of being, "arrogant, something like rappers do mostly." This is because Radke has cited Eminem as one of his major influences,Exclusive: Ronnie Radke discusses inspirations behind Falling In Reverse’s “The Drug In Me Is You” so much so that he even included a beat made by Eminem and Dr. Dre during a breakdown on the track "Sink or Swim". The lyrical content of the band's music is inspired mainly by vocalist Radke's personal experiences, which range from his bitter departure from Escape the Fate, his incarceration from June 2008 to December 2010 due to multiple run-ins with the law involving narcotics and battery charges related to the death of Michael Cook, as well as his current status in the modern rock genre. Many of the songs on the band's debut album attack Escape the Fate, either criticizing his replacement Craig Mabbitt or mocking Max Green's admittance into rehab in late 2010.Escape The Fate Bassist Max Green Enters Rehab Band members ; Current members * Ronnie Radke — lead vocals (since 2008) * Jacky Vincent — lead guitar, backing vocals (since 2009) * Derek Jones — rhythm guitar (since 2010) * Mika Horiuchi — bass guitar (since 2011) * Ryan Seaman — drums, percussion (since 2011) ; Former members *Nason Schoeffler — bass, backing vocals (2008–2011) *Gilbert Catalano — rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2008-2009) *Anthony Avila — lead guitar (2008-2009) *Nick Rich — drums, percussion (2008–2009) *Oscar García — drums, percussion (2009–2010) *Scott Gee — drums, percussion (2010–2011) Discography Studio albums Singles As lead artist Music videos References External links * Epitaph Records official website * Official band website Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia